Dimensions
by PippyLI
Summary: After Star left for Mewni, the two haven't been the same. Will Star and Marco let different dimensions get in the way of their friendship? There has to be a solution one way or another. (Possible Starco. Depends on how you view it.) [Chapter 4 altered at the end.]
1. Prologue

**Hello people of this fandom! I am now here with another story for Star vs the Forces of Evil! *Dramatic echo follows* So, where to start… My heart seriously broke from that finale I don't know what to tell you. (Even though it's probably been a few months since I first watched it.) And in my heart-broken-ness, I managed to write a story for the after events! I somewhat got the idea from YouTube user's 'The Roundtable' video talking about he thinks season 3 would start. And yes, if you didn't hear the news yet, SVTFOE season 3 comes out the summer of 2017 and the show is already renewed for season 4.**

 **And I'm so excited! OMG!**

 **Anyways, I'm planning on making this a somewhat long story (I try. I'm best with one-shots.) and there is a possibility that there will be some Starco. I don't know. Maybe just some friendship fluff near the end. *Shrugs* So enjoy the story and I'll be surprised if you actually read this author's note instead of spending your valuable, but chosen, time reading this story or doing something else.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Marco just stood there, frozen at the new information. It wasn't everyday that you find out that your best friend had a crush on you. And Star was just standing there, looking like she was on the verge of tears. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that everything was okay, but how?

And what did she mean that she was leaving Earth? Forever?

He opened his mouth to project his thoughts but all he got was, "Uh... I, uh..." He couldn't even from a simple sentence. It didn't help that everyone was staring their way, though.

Before he knew it, Star's tears that she had been trying desperately to prevent immediately started to slide down her cheeks, flowing like waterfalls. The blonde took off towards the stairs not a second later, yelling some sort of tearful goodbye.

This pulled Marco out of his paralysed shock and ran after her without thinking. "Star!" He saw her turn the corner leading to her room, and he followed right on her heals. "Hey!"

When Star entered through her door, it slammed right behind her. A colorful flash of light followed, shining through the cracks of the door.

Marco finally reached Star's door and opened it, a sentence already forming in his mouth. "What do you mean-"

Marco froze for the second time that day, this time with a hint of fear.

His mind was going a mile a minute, perhaps even more. A million thoughts filled his head. What happened? Why did she leave? Was this planned, or last minute? Is she in danger? By who? Or by what? Possibilities of why she had to leave Earth ran through his mind. Some of which, he didn't necessarily like all too well.

With a weak voice, filled with confusion and denial, he managed to pipe out;

"Star?"

All he heard was silence.

* * *

No no no _nononononono_. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to stay on Earth. She was supposed to stay with all of her friends. With Marco. But now that wasn't going to happen, just because of _Toffee_.

Geez, Star was filled with hatred even thinking that monster's name. Oh how it made her blood boil. How it made every bone in her body shake. That _thing_ caused her so much pain and trouble in the little time she knew him.

He kidnapped Marco, and forced her to destroy her wand. She managed to retrieve it, but it was ''cleaved'. As Glossaryck would say it, anyways. Then it was later found out that Ludo, that bird guy Star had thought she got rid of forever, had the other piece and used it as his own wand. Then it turned out Toffee was in that wand, took over Ludo, and so on…

There was more to that, of course, but Star hadn't listened very well when her mother was explaining the situation. In fact, she was still talking.

After Star ran off up the stairs, into her room, and closed her door with a loud "Slam!", she had immediately walked (ran) through the portal without saying a word. Though, when all of that was happening, she could've swore that she heard Marco calling for her but she just shrugged it off as her ears playing tricks on her.

"Star!"

Said person shot her head up from looking out of the window with a start, being interrupted from her thoughts. Star turned her head a bit to see her mother, Queen Moon, staring at her with an unidentifiable expression plastered on her face. Concern, maybe? But it looked like it held a different emotion as well.

In a barely audible tone, she replied, "Huh?"

Moon sighed, exasperated. "Star, did you hear what I said? Anything at all?"

Star shook her head with a (slightly) guilty frown. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear half of what her mother had said.

Another sigh. "Just as I thought. Well as I was sayi- Star? Are you okay?"

This caught Star off guard. Of course she isn't, but she had been doing a pretty good job at masking her feelings once she reached her room.

"Wha-Yeah! What made you think I'm not?" Star said in an accusing tone, crossing her arms.

Her mother just blinked once and raised an eyebrow, in confusion or concern, she didn't know for sure. She raised a finger and pointed it slightly at her face and said, "You're crying right now."

Or maybe not. Star reached up to touch her dry cheeks to prove Moon wrong, but was surprised to find her cheeks wet. She pulled her hand back not a second later to look at it. Sure enough, the clear substance they call tears her all over her fingers.

Star looked up at her mother and felt a feeling of panic start to form. She hastily searched her vocabulary for a valid excuse, but to her disappointment, she found none. The best she could do was to insist that she's fine until her mom believes her or say whatever excuse pops up in her head.

Quickly wiping her eyes, Star replied, "Uh-My eyes are just getting used to Mewni again, that's all," she chuckles nervously, "But seriously, I'm fine, Mom." She forces a smile to prove herself.

Moon doesn't look convinced, not at all, but decides not to press on the subject. She just nods and begins talking again, as if nothing happened.

Star lets out a quiet sigh and looks out of the window of the cartridge they're in. She wished that she was back on Earth with Marco and everyone else. She at least wanted to leave Earth on a positive note. Like: Confessing her feelings, either Marco feels the same way and they date, or he doesn't feel the same way but reacts well. Saying that they would be friends no matter what. But none of that happened because of how limited her time was.

Star sighed once again, all the while gazing out the window with sad eyes.


	2. Ch1

**Hey guys, wanna hear a lame joke? Too bad. So here's how it goes:**

 **Q: Why didn't the skeleton go to the ball?**

 **A: He had no** _ **body**_ **to dance with!**

 **Hahahahaha! Ha ha ha. Ha ha… yup this is my life now. I found it kinda fitting, though. From the episode of The Blood Moon Ball, you know?**

 **Anyways sorry for the week or two long wait. I have school, tests, stories to read, and the extra time staring at a wall thinking of what to write next. I hope you like Chapter 1 (The other was classified as the prologue.), and feel free to display your criticism in the comments! ~Enjoy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Vs the Forces of Evil.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _Star?"_

It had took Marco a moment to realize what was going on and he instantly broke down afterwards. He didn't remember much of what happened, though. All he remembered was his knees buckling underneath him, causing him to fall, and crying. He could recall some voices saying his name, but he didn't pay attention to who.

It was the late evening now and everyone had left for home. Marco was laying on his bed with an arm slung over his eyes, preventing anyone from seeing the continuous tears pouring from his eyes. He wasn't full on sobbing now, just crying silently with the occasional sniffle. The recent events played over and over in his mind. Going all the way back to when this all started. When Toffee made himself heard.

Though they grew closer when Star managed to save him, that seemed to have been to peak of their friendship. The two had been drifting apart after that, starting off slow but going faster as the days past.

Marco hadn't noticed the times for when Star would look on sadly as he and Jackie talked. Or for the times where Star had acted a little off. Or when she would let silent tears fall after he left the room, only to return later to see her eyes red and puffy. He cursed inwardly at himself for being so oblivious.

He was so caught up in his crush on Jackie and his own problems to even consider on checking Star. She was his best friend. He should've been there for her more.

A soft knock on his bedroom door interrupted Marco from his thoughts.

After a second, he let out a muffled groan and whispered a barely audible, "Yes?"

"Marco, it's your parents. Can we come in?"

Marco mumbled, "One second…" and propped himself up with his elbows. He positioned himself to sit on the edge of his bed and rubbed at his eyes, not wanting his parents to see him crying. He stood up and looked at a nearby mirror to make sure he looked decent.

Smoothing out his hair, Marco walked over the door and opened it slightly. He looked up at his parents with tired eyes.

"Yeah?" Marco asked with little to no emotion.

Mr and Mrs. Diaz shared a concerned look. His father spoke up, both turning back to their son.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright, Mijo." _After Star left_ was left unsaid.

Marco forced a smile and nodded a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'm alright," he lied, "Doing _just_ fine."

They shared another look. This time his mother talked. "Are you sure, Marco? Do you need anything? Water, a snack, tissues perhaps?"

As response to this, Marco left the safety of his bedroom and resorted to pushing his parents away from his bedroom door. "Trust me, guys. I'm fine. I heard that there's a movie marathon starting up in around 5 minutes, why don't you guys watch it?"

He gave them a reassuring smile upon seeing that they were still concerned. His parents shared one more look before nodding their heads and turning away in silence.

Marco lingered around until the pair were out of sight before dropping his smile. He ducked his head and headed back into his room, shutting the door behind him as he does so. Marco dropped down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He sighed. Why did this have to be so difficult.

It's hard enough for dealing with this situation altogether, and it might just kill him to pretend everything was alright.

Marco looked around his room for something to distract him from his thoughts. He caught sight of his phone on his dresser. He got up and grabbed it. The first thing he did was scroll through his contacts, a bit of hope forming deep within. However, that was soon shot down when he didn't find Star's name. _Of course it would disappear._

The next thing he did was enter his messages. He clicked on Jackie's name and started typing.

 _'Hey… Sorry about how I acted earlier.'_

Not a second later, his phone buzzed.

 **'Marco! How are you doing? You broke down pretty hard back there.'**

 _'To be honest… I'm not doing so well. Star was my best friend, you know? It's just hard to believe that she plain out left.'_

 **'I totally get it, dude. I don't know what what I would do if any of my friends disappeared.'**

' _But I was right there when it happened. Didn't help that her confession left me in a paralysed state. I couldn't do anything.'_

 **'Yeah… That was a bit awkward. You need to find a way to get your mind off of this whole mess.'**

Marco sighed. That's what he's been trying to do, but nothing was working!

' _I can't! I've tried everything I could think of!'_

 **'Hmm... Have you tried looking for ways to contact her?'**

 _'Well her contact isn't in my phone anymore.'_

 **'Wait…'**

 _'What? What is it?'_

' **Didn't Star say that you had your own dimensional scissors things?'**

Marco froze after reading that. That was true… And he did technically spend 6 years trying to earn his own, even if it was only about 8 minutes on Earth. With this thought in mind, he hastily searched his room for where it could be.

He opened every drawer, compartment, and the spaces under his bed and dresser. When he didn't find anything, he checked his closet next. After about an hour of looking, Marco was disappointed to find nothing. He sat down on his bed again and looked at his closed door, losing faith by the second. He looked down a bit, sighing in defeat.

Marco then spotted something _metallic_ in his peripheral vision. Curiosity taking over, he decided to turn his head to look at it more clearly. It appeared to be wedged in between his mattress and his bed frame. Standing up, Marco turned and lifted up his mattress.

A smile slowly grew on his face at what he saw. Quickly, Marco grabbed his scissors to test it out. In a swift cutting motion, a portal formed in the center of his room.


	3. Ch2

***Nervous chuckle* Sorry for taking forever. Kind of hit a bit of a writer's block for how the chapter would end and I had many internal debates on ow it should go...But it's here now and I hope that you, fellow readers, enjoy the chapter anyways!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Marco's face felt like it could split in two, he was smiling so much. He stared at the swirling portal for a moment before snapping back into reality. Marco glanced at the clock: _10:30_. He couldn't leave now, his parents are guaranteed to freak out if they open the door and find him gone at this time of night. Especially with how depressed he seemed to be.

Sighing, Marco closed the portal and changed into his pajamas. He lifted the covers and slipped under them, placing the scissors back under the mattress beforehand. He reached over to turn off his bedside lamp and closed his eyes.

He'll go first thing in the morning.

* * *

Marco sleepily opened his eyes as the sun rose. He looked at the clock.

 _6:15_

 _Early enough_ , Marco thought. He sat up in his bed and stretched out his arms, yawning while doing so. Wasting little to no time, Marco hastily kicked his covers off of him and stood up. He rushed to the bathroom to shower, bringing his clothes with him.

10 minutes later, Marco emerged from the bathroom dressed in his red hoodie. He entered his room again and grabbed a sticky note and a pen. Quickly scribbling down a note informing where he will be so his parents won't worry, he headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

He slapped the note on the counter and grabbed an apple, stuffing it in his hoodie for later. Marco headed upstairs and entered his room for the final time. Lifting up the mattress, he grabbed his dimensional scissors.

Marco took a deep breath. _I can do this._

He opened a portal and stepped through it, closing right after.

* * *

Marco looked around at the somewhat familiar area. There were many worn down houses, a few carts selling Star Butterfly merchandise, and a couple of food carts lining the streets.

As he walked through the streets leading to the Butterfly castle, he could practically feel the locals' stares burning into the back of his head, as well as hear all of the not-so-quiet whispers about him.

Marco pulled up his hood and walked faster, shoving his hands in his pockets. This did not help at all as a little kid ran up to him, blocking his path. Marco looked down at the kid, he had to be around 7 or 8 at most.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you gonna be the future king of Mewni?" Asked the kid.

This threw Marco in for a loop. He instantly flushed and stuttered while the little kid looked up at him with big innocent eyes. After who-knows-how-long, Marco managed to compose himself.

"Wha-No! I-uh-we're not-um-you know, together."

The kid pouted. "But…"

Before he could say anymore, a middle-aged woman, presumably his mother, ran up to him and Marco. She grabbed her son and pulled him back.

"Now, Jimmy, stop bothering this young man," she scolded. The woman then looked up at Marco with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, My son can be very curious at times."

Ignoring the fact that his face was probably as red as a tomato, Marco smiled and nodded. "It's okay."

He waited for the mother to drag her kid away at a reasonable distance before walking towards his destination. Marco thought back to what had happened. No doubt that the kingdom might think that, being exposed as Star's crush and all. But did people really think that way? That he and Star are a…

Marco blushed from just thinking about it. People really thought they were a couple? But looking back at their past interactions with each other, it can be a rational assumption. And it did make some things understandable. Like that time Star's dad, King River if he remembered correctly, had thought that he was her boyfriend. Or those times they would catch people staring and commenting that they were cute.

Marco walked up the steps and was greeted almost instantly by the castle's guards. The two guarding the door raised their swords threateningly.

"And who are you?" The first one demanded.

Marco took off his hood and stepped back, holding up his arms. "Woah, I come at peace. I'm Marco Diaz, friend of Princess Star Butterfly."

The two guards shared a suspicious look and lowered their weapons.

The second one spoke. "Alright, Diaz. Come with me." He then proceeded to enter the castle, with Marco following closely behind.

Marco looked around the castle. There was a long hall, the one they're walking through, leading to a large set of doors. _The throne room_ , Marco mused. Lining the walls of the hall, were many different tapestries and doors, presumably leading to either more halls or rooms.

Once they reached the end of the hall, the castle guard knocked on the large set of doors. A muffled sound came in response and the guard opened the door and walked inside, motioning Marco to do the same.

The guard cleared his throat. "*Ahem* You have a visitor claiming to be a friend of the princess, Your Highness."

Moon turned after being addressed and relaxed a little. Considering her disheveled state, that wasn't saying much.

"Oh thank you, Frank. I know him so you can return back to your duty."

The guard, now known as Frank, nodded and gave a salute before leaving the room. Moon turned to Marco and ushered for him to come closer. She sighed. "Let me guess, you're here for Star?"

Marco gave a quick nod, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Moon cracked a small smile, her eyes squinting in amusement. "Just 'Moon' is fine, Marco." She frowned again, "As for Star, she hasn't been doing so good lately. That is to be expected, of course, being taken away from all her friends, but I'm still worried for her."

Marco shifted his gaze to the floor and rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Yeah… We didn't exactly part on best terms. She kinda confessed her feelings for me, and I stood there frozen, just staring after her as she ran up the stairs…"

Moon nodded. "Ah, that does explain some things. However, I'm not surprised. I already got the message that she liked you more than a friend after Song Day."

Still looking at the floor, Marco blushed slightly. "Yeah…"

The two stayed like that for a couple more seconds before Moon spoke up. "Well I'm guessing you want to see her rather than just talking about her. So, come along, follow me."

Moon stood up from her throne and walked past Marco and through the large set of doors. Marco sprinted up partially behind her to follow. She entered a side door to the right and took another right. She then climbed up two flights of stairs, Marco right behind her, and led him to an overly pink and sparkly door. She knocked on the door saying, "Star? You have a visitor!"

A muffled response followed and Moon nodded to Marco in approval. But just before Marco could open the door, Moon placed a hand on his shoulder. Marco turned to her.

Her face was laced with concern as she whispered to him. "Talk to her. For me."

Marco nodded and walked in silently. He saw Star, who was now in her royal dress and her hair up in buns, leaning on the balcony of her tower. Marco suddenly got the feeling of déja vu but pushed it down for now.

Marco took a step forward and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hey, Star."


	4. Ch3

_**(Updated on June 14th, 2017)**_

 ** _I didn't like the original ending, so I changed it. It's not over yet_.**

* * *

 **Hello, here's a random mystery riddle:**

 **A man was found dead on a grassy hill. No one was seen around the area and there were no footprints. The only thing spotted with the man was a closed backpack. How did he die?**

 **(The answer will be at the bottom.)**

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter and all forms of criticism is appreciated! [Author's Note at the bottom]**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Queen Moon Butterfly walked through the halls of the Mewni kingdom castle, giving a quick tour to her daughter, Star, who followed a few steps behind her. Tuning out her mother's babbling for the second time that day, Star looked around the parts of the castle they were walking past. So far, nothing had changed that much, save for the few new tapestries and banners hanging around.

"Mom?" Star said, cutting her mother off mid-sentence. The latter stopped talking and turned toward her daughter.

Star rubbed at one of her eyes. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. Is my room still in the same spot?"

Confused, Moon nodded. "Oh yes, yes, Star. Want me to walk you there?" Moon asked, but Star was already walking away. She raised a hand with a dismissive wave.

"I'm fine. Bye, Mom."

Star exited the room, oblivious to her mother's worried gaze.

* * *

It was the next morning now, and Star hasn't left her room since. Moon tried calling her for breakfast, to have some excuse to get her out of her room, but it was no use. She wouldn't leave.

Star sat up in her bed, now dressed in her royal dress, and took something out from under her pillow. It was a photo of a boy and a girl laughing. They were in their swimsuits and seemed to be fighting playfully over a beach ball. Star ran her finger over the boy's face and sighed. Oh how she missed the happier times.

Star slipped the picture back into it's place under her pillow and walked over to her balcony. She took a deep breath, embracing the warm mewnian breeze. At least the weather wasn't depressing, raining would've made it a whole lot worse.

She didn't know how long she was standing there until a knock on her door snapped her out of it.

"Star? You have a visitor!"

Star turned her head slightly to project her voice better and answered, "Alright let them come in!"

She returned to her position before and waited. A few seconds passed before she heard the door open and close. The person behind her cleared their throat.

"Hey, Star."

 _Who..?_

Star froze. _It can't be…_ She turned her head slowly to face the visitor and standing there, red hoodie and all, was Marco Diaz. He had a sheepish grin on with his hand up slightly as a poor excuse they call a wave. He was sweating slightly, so it was easy to tell that he was nervous.

Her eyes widened slightly, but her shock was short lived as she was filled with joy to see her best friend again, but then again...

"Marco?!"

Marco braced himself for one of Star's tackle hugs, but was surprised that it never came. Confused he looked up and saw Star looking at the ground with a frown.

Hesitant, he took a step towards her. "...Star?"

She looked up at him for a split second before turning and walking back to her original spot. Any other person would think that she was being rude or stubborn, but Marco knew better.

"Marco... Why did you come here?" Her voice was unsteady and so sad sounding. Marco hated it. He took another step.

"What do you mean, Star? I came to see you, why wouldn't I?" Did she think that he didn't want to see her?

"You really need to go."

Marco stood there, baffled. "What? Star, I came here because I wanted to see you. You're my best friend and-"

"Leave." His mouth shut. Star was facing him now, but her head was down.

"But, Star-"

"I said leave." Her voice shook with raw emotion. She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "My mother brought me back for a reason. Toffee's still a threat, and you're just putting yourself in danger. Being here."

Marco shook his head. "I can fight. And with you by my side, we're an unstoppable te-"

"No, you don't get it. This is mine and the rest of Mewni's problem, not yours. You already got captured once, and I can't stand you getting hurt. He's coming after me, not you or anyone else. You need to understand that you play no part in this. So please, _please_ go. Go back to Earth. Live your life without me."

Marco stared at her in a heartbroken shock. He didn't want Star, a sweet and innocent teen, to feel all of this. Star turned around again, showing no sign of changing her mind. Marco sighed.

 _Fine, Star. But I'm coming back for you. I won't let you do this alone_.

With one last glance in her direction, Marco left the room.

* * *

 **Here this the answer to riddle up above:**

 **The man was going skydiving, but the parachute didn't work.**

* * *

 **Sorry for taking forever to upload the new chapter. I had these projects for school and they took up most of my time. I also kind of suffered a major writer's block. But on the bright side, summer/summer break is coming soon! So I will probably update more often. (Depends how busy I will be.) Also… There's gonna be a movie! *Squeals* Well, I don't know if it classifies as a movie but it's close to one. It has around 4 parts and should be premiering on July 15th. (Information from Wikia) Thank you, you guys, for reading so far!**


End file.
